


Cartas

by Ahmariel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmariel/pseuds/Ahmariel
Summary: Situado al final de Sueños de piedra, antes del epílogo, "Cartas" es un pequeño vistazo a mí perspectiva de lo que fue la relación de Arthamel y Lynne durante los años en los que estuvieron separados.
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne
Kudos: 9





	Cartas

Escalofríos de puro terror recorren su espalda al imaginar todo lo que ha debido vivir en su eterno viaje. No sabe de dónde viene, tal vez no llegue a saberlo nunca. A pesar de no poseer ningún indicio, intenta imaginar el mundo que la ha visto nacer.

  
Tal vez llega de muy lejos, de las tierras cálidas de Granth, y haya vivido entre dulces colores y la protección de las estrellas. O puede que de Rydia, y esté acostumbrada a la visión de las hermosas piedras preciosas que caracterizan el territorio. Algo más cercano a su hogar, tal vez haya conocido Dionne, sus elegantes puertos y brillante océano. Siempre puede ser que haya recorrido Sienna, Dahes o Idyll, todos ellos rebosantes de magia en todas y cada una de sus formas.

  
Le cuesta imaginarse que haya viajado desde Verve. Después de todo, ese territorio es lejano a las delicadas aguas que sabe que ha recorrido. Pero con ella nunca se sabe. Y adora no saber.  
De lo que, sin lugar a dudas, está seguro, es de que no viene de Silfos. Nunca pisaría la ciudad si no fuera por una razón importante. Y él prefiere pensar que está lejos, viviendo y disfrutando de su sueño. Del sueño de los dos.

  
Sigue observándola un poco más, todavía sin atreverse a mirar su interior. Suele deleitarse con la vista, el tacto y, en ocasiones, el olfato, que suelen darle pistas del paradero de su vida. En esta ocasión está ligeramente recubierta de fina arena y todavía se pueden ver resquicios de gotas de agua que, en su momento, arrugaron el envoltorio. Aunque desprende un ligero aroma a incienso el impregnado olor a mar es mucho más fuerte. El remitente está escrito con una tinta oscura que contrasta con lo blanco del sobre, con unos trazos elegantes y curvados que le traen multitud de agradables recuerdos a la memoria. Todo en ella le hace pensar en lugares extraños, desconocidos y lejanos. Lugares que se extienden mucho más allá de todo el continente de Marabilia.

  
Las comisuras de sus labios se estiran, casi imperceptiblemente, formando una sonrisa que no es capaz de esconder. Se sienta en su escritorio y abre la carta, deteniéndose en todos y cada uno de los detalles, como intentando que se graben en su retina. Al comenzar a leer las primeras líneas sus ojos se anegan de lágrimas, pero no se permite sentirse triste, mucho menos llorar. Quiere pensar que se tratan de simples lágrimas de alegría. Alegría por ella y por todo lo que está viviendo. Alegría porque tiene la suerte de estar con ella, aunque no sea en persona.

  
Lee la carta unas cuantas veces antes de dejarla reposar sobre la mesa para fijarse en el pequeño objeto que esconde en su interior. Se trata de una pequeña concha, casi transparente y extremadamente ligera, de un color rosa totalmente diáfano. La coloca encima de la estantería, allí donde la luz del sol puede tocarla, acompañada de pequeñas bolas de distintos colores y cajas de las más variopintas formas. Cuando los rayos del sol la iluminan, un pequeño destello de todos los colores del arco iris se proyecta a su alrededor, creando un hermoso halo que la ilumina.

  
El príncipe suspira, lleno de melancolía. Guarda la carta y su sobre en un cajón, junto con todas las demás, todavía imaginando los innumerables lugares de los que puede haber llegado. Con la mente ocupada en un millón de posibilidades, el rey Arthmael de Silfos abandona sus aposentos.

A miles de kilómetros de allí, cruzando un vasto océano, un barco surca las aguas de un continente desconocido. La capitana del barco, de pie sobre la popa, apoyada en la barandilla, sueña despierta con las cartas que ha enviado. Se imagina su viaje, preguntándose si habrán llegado ya o si se habrán perdido por el camino. Le pide a los Elementos que las guíen, permitiéndoles alcanzar su destino. Cuando uno de los tripulantes del barco llama su atención, requiriendo su ayuda, deja que sus pensamientos desaparezcan, volando junto con el aire. Esperando que la brisa marina de viento y de sal los lleve hasta él.

  
El tiempo pasa, los meses se suceden, pero el viaje de las cartas continúa. Pese a sus pensamientos, ninguno de los dos es capaz de imaginar el verdadero viaje que toda su correspondencia realiza, atravesando uno o varios continentes, en su búsqueda el uno del otro. Ninguno se imagina todas las cartas que han perdido y, si llegan a imaginarlo, pronto se les olvida, ante la llegada de una nueva misiva. Como formando un elegante baile entre ellas, las respuestas se suceden, una tras otra, esperando el día en el que, al fin, puedan volver a verse.

  
Ni tan siquiera los largos viajes por mar que deben sufrir sus mensajes son capaces de hacer mermar sus ánimos, mucho menos su amor. Las cartas viajan en bodegas de madera podrida, totalmente vulnerables a la humedad, el moho y las fuertes ráfagas de viento que azotan la embarcación. Después de sufrir la ira del implacable mar, aún permanecen días amontonadas las unas con las otras en enormes sacos, llenos de sueños por cumplir y mensajes que entregar. Sin que nadie sea capaz de reparar en la poderosa fuerza que mueve los mensajes. Cuando al fin es la hora de encaminarse a su definitivo destino todavía deben hacer frente a algunas barreras más. Sufriendo luchas contra la lluvia y polvo del camino, intentando no perderse en las múltiples ocasiones en las que podrían caer y quedar olvidadas en la mitad de la ruta, consiguen su objetivo. ¿Qué son las cartas si no la más pura y sincera expresión de sentimientos? ¿Cómo podrían dejar que todos sus sueños e ilusiones fueran en vano?

Nada saben de todo lo que deben pasar para encontrarse una y otra vez. Aquello que les permite imaginarse cada vez que se miran en el espejo, en cada ocasión que su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, siempre que sienten que su sueño va, cada vez, completándose un poco más. Nada saben de la dificultad de su promesa, de la imposibilidad de mantener sus vidas sin que su relación se altere, de la cantidad de miradas de reproche y disconformidad que recibirían si alguien se enterara de su situación.

Y, si lo supieran, eso solo haría que fueran capaces de amarse todavía con más fuerza.


End file.
